IKLAN AXIS VERSI NARUTO
by Himeka Sooyoungster
Summary: Chapter 3 UPDATE! saat Sakura sedang jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke, mereka melihat nenek-nenek yang kesusahan. dan di chapt ini pak ustadz Hidan idup lagi! wow!
1. Chapter 1

The story is made by Putri Hinata Uzumaki Mafioz

IKLAN AXIS VERSI NARUTO

Desclaimer : masashi? Si kishimoto itu? *di gampar!* -ampun mbah ampun!-

Rated K

Pairing : SasuSakuHid, NaruHina

Fict jelek,kagak mutu,& mengundang pro dan kontra *lebhaayy*

Daripada banyak BUACHOOT bin CANGCHOOT maklumilah cause this fict adalah fict pertama guee….yuk-yuk-yuk R&R

**suatu pagi….**

"yang…di goyang digoyang yaaaanng" suara Sakura yang cempreeng kayak kaleng bekas (?) membahana di sebuah dapur kecil,dekil,dan tengil (?).. yah si pinky Sakura *SHANNAROOO!* itu lagi bikin susu sambil dangdutan gila-gilaan. Bagaimana theedhaak? *di gaplok* pantat si Ijem eh Sakura ngebor ngebor kayak panci bolong….sungguh panas di pandang mata.. yah Sasuke si majikan ngintipin ntu pembantu (?)…yah Sakura adalah pembantu rumah tangga di kediaman UCHIHA. "ngg..nngg seerr" Sasuke cengo sambil ngiler deres sampe author harus manggil pawang aer(?) Sakura masih asyiik dengan goyangan panasnya…Sasuke yang sadar dariimajinasi maksiatnya langsung mengelap iler yng berceceran. "jadi BABU biasa aja , Sak!'' kata Sasuke yang baru insyafppp(?) " Sakura yang sadar sampe susu yang di aduk-aduk hamper loncat langsung ngebentak "halahh…jadi MAJIKAN jangan maksiat deh…pa-"Ssakura tahu kata-kata tabu yang manyebabkan si UCHIMO *UCHIhaeMO-nangis kejer….

**Sasuke pov**

Si BABU mulai mengucapkan kata

"pan.."

"haduh firasat ku kagak enak nih"

"pantattt"

"bener-bener gaswat"

"PANTAT AYAM LOE!"

**End Sasuke Pov**

"huweeee! ToT….mama miko….akyuh bukan pantat ayam! Aku ini EMO! Huwee" sasukyey nangis kejer….. "hihihihihihihi "Sakura ketawa sambil mengaduk susu di latar belakangi Sasuke menangis sambil sujud-sujud (?)

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang orang(?) berambut putih,memakai peci dengan motif awan-awan merah dan memakai baju koko sewarna dengan pecinya.

Sakura yang masih asyik tertawa setan yang tidak menyadari kadatangan ustad? Itu….lalu sang ustad? Berjalan kearah Sakura dan menepuk pundaknya "sakura….lihat perbuatanmu!" sang ustad menunjuk kearah sasuke

Sakura baru sadar dari 'ketawa devilnya' langsung melihat kea rah yang di tunjuk sang ustad dan terlihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan

Sasuke yang g terima di panggil pantat ayam. Dengan paksa melumas rambutnya dengan minyak goreng sambil menggumamkan "guwe bukan pantat ayam…." Sambil berlutut dan berurai air mata. Dengan effect sound : mamaaaa!mamaaaaa! Gaya rambutnya udah kayak si Rock Lee

Sakura yang tersentuh pemandangan itu , menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya "Sasukee..huweee" Sakura memeluk ustad yang diketahui dari bordiran CD'a (?) bernama Hidan "saya menyesalll ustad,,huweee" Sakura sesegukan di pelukan Hidan sambil menyeruput susu yang dibuatnya tadi(?)

"sudahlah Sakura"hidan mengelus rambut Sakura

Dan entah dari mana….muncullah NARUHINA

"hiks….oke pemirsa…balilah kartu perdana AXIS tariff murah dan danyak bonus kebaikan" kata Naruto terisak tapi promosi (?)

"hiks…sebarkan kebaikan di bulan ramadhan…" Hinata sama dengan Naruto

"MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN"ucap keduanya lalu menghilang

SetelaH 2 orang itu hilang….adegan telenovela (?) SasuSakiHid berlangsung

REPIEW

PIEW

EW

W

.

=3=

**Salma Aquamarine : ****hihihi makasih mbak…..wah makasih banget yah udah mau baca fict saya yang kagak bagus….makasih kak…**

**Hydrangea Amutia : ****hahaha makasih…sarannya kak…**

**Miku Hanato :**** iya kak ,ini lagi di perbaiki ^_^**

**Merepotkan : ****yah…okeh maklum ni keyboardnya macet …..huhuhu ToT makasih kaaak ^o^. intinya Cuma niruin iklan AXIS aja kok kak…hehehehe**

**Bunga Anggrek : ****boleh….boleh bolehh ^o^**

**Green Walker : **** wkwkwkwk ya ini aja inspirasi yang lewat hihihi…aye kagak promosi hihihihi kartu ssaya IM3 kok…hohohoho,… saya Cuma suka iklan Axisnya aja…makasih kaak**

**Yoona Furukawa:**** wah wah wah ^0^…makasih…boleh bgt kak**

** : iya mbak...hehehehe makasih ya...**

**Misty Alura : wkwkwk siip mbak**

**Cielheart Ie'chan : okeh...makasih wkwkwk  
**

**Fujisaki Fuun : hyahaha okeh makasih wkwkwk .saya ga tau ilernya bau apa kagak...wkwkwk  
**

**Ceprutth DeiDei : wkwkwk okeh...saya usahakan makasih kaak *peluk***

**Kureneko Hime-un : wkwkwk makasih kak...ni fict emang hancur**

**MAKASIH REPIUW NYAAA  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haii! Kembali lagi bersama saya si Author gendeng yang kagak bias nulis fict*digampar*…. Ehemzz Ehemzz saya kembali lagi dengan Lanjutan fict IKLAN AXIS VERSI NARUTO . karena Senpai Ceprutth DeiDei and kak Misty Allura minta lanjut, ya saya lanjut aja. Hmm fict iklan AXIS ini saya buat sesuai dengan iklan aslinya. Dan ada sedikit atau banyak tambahan dari saya hhehehe .Jadi, kalau iklan AXIS masih lanjut ya saya lanjut. Ya kalau iklan AXIS udah tamat ya saya tamat *di gampar* maksudnya tamat nulis iklan fanfic AXIS hehehe.**

**Hm..hm..daripada saya kebanyakan ngomong , mending baca aja yuk…yuk..yuk. jangan lupa RIPIUWnya! Kalo mau FLAME juga boleh. Buat yang muslim kalo mau nge FLAME habis buka puasa atau sebelum sahur aja….coz kalo nge FLAME di luar waktu itu bias-bisa puasanya batal *di gaplok* hehehe.**

**The Story Is made by Putri Hinata Uzumaki Mafioz**

**IKLAN AXIS VERSI NARUTO II**

**NARUTO milik saya dan om Masashi *di makan***

**Rated K+**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, dan segalanya yang membuat orang marah,sadih,ketawa dll**

Okay..ingat yang kemaren kan?

Setelah NaruHina menghilang dari hadapan kita karena promosi yang GAk JElas. Adegan Drama masih berlangsung. Sakura menangis di pelukan pak ustad Hidan sambil nyeruput susu, Hidan yang keenakan di peluk sama Sakura, dan Sasuke yang masih melumas rambut pantat ayamnya menggunakan minyak goreng sampai gaya rambutnya seperti Rock Lee*bisa bayangin gak? Author aja kagak bisa bayangin..* dengan diiringi lagu kebangsaan kartu AXIS "mamaaaa! Mamaaaa!" lagu itu mengalun seram mengiringi ketiga orang gila itu menangis ria.

"hiks..pak ustad saya nyesel pak" isak Sakura seraya melepas pelukan Hidan

"sudahlah nak..tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kamu mau bertaubat kepada Jashin-sama" balas Hidan tersenyum. Tapi dalam hati Hidan kecewa karena Sakura melepas pelukannya. Yah karena Hidan kagak laku, jarang-jarang ada cewek mau peluk dia *dibunuh*

"hiks..akan kubuktikan pada semua orang bahwa aku bukan pantat ayam! Aku ini EMO!" teriak Sasuke . langsung saja Hidan plus Sakura plus Author sweatdrop.

Sakura yang sudah sadar dari sweatdropnya menoleh kepada Hidan "pak ustad. Saya akan menjadi muridmu" sakura menangis sambil bersujud di hadapan pak ustad gendeng.."kuterima sembah suju…eh eh…iya Sakura kau boleh menjadi muridku" kata Hidan yang hamper ke GR-an. "terimakasih pak. Seesungguhnya aku gak punya papa…hueee TOT*kok ada iklan mie sedap di sini?*" Sakura kembali memeluk pak ustad yang sudah ia anggap seebagai papa nya sendiri. "iya..iya aku akan jadi papa mu" hidan kembali mengelus kepala sakura. Kalian tahu? Bahwa sakura menganggap pelukan itu sebagai pelukan ayah dan anak? Hahahaha

"drap..drap..drap" terdengar suara langkkah kaki tetapi mereka bertiga tidak mendengarnya, hanya Author yang dengar. Dan…

BRAAK! Suara pintu di buka " Sasuke my lope-lope otouto..kita ma- SASUKE MY DARLING WAT HEPEN?" rupanya Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang membuka pintu…segera saja manusia keriputan itu pun menghampiri adik kesayangannya yang sudah 87% bertransformasi menjadi rock lee. "aku bukan pantat ayam…aku bukan pantat ayan eh ayam…huwee" Sasuke masih menangis….hanya kata-kata itu saja yang diucapkan Sasuke dan perkataan bujuk rayu Itachi pun seolah tidak di dengarnya…karena capek cuap-cuap Itachi menoleh kearah lain dan terlihatlah adegan "peluk-pelukan" antara Hidan & Sakura "WOOY HIDAN SAKURA-CHAN! APA YANG LOE LAKUKAN PADA SASUKE KU CAYANNGG?" teriak Itachi menggelegar bak ombak yang menghempas petir(?) "UWAAA!" teriak Sakura & Hidan bebarengan. Dan mereka berdua menjelaskan semuanya secara detail. Dan Itachi terlihan ketawa,marah dan angguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan mereka. Dan berakhir dengan-

Sasuke di mandiin Sakura di air terjun belakang rumah pak Somad, setelah itu Itachi kembali membentuk rambut sasuke ke model semula. Dan itu membutuhkan waktu selama 3 hari. *waw!* juga Sasuke kembali baikan dengan pembantu kesayangannya itu eh? Kesayangan?

**Dirumah Ustad hidan 00.00 am**

Sakura duduk di kursi di ruang tamunya hidan. Dan Hidan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Tampak sepertinya Hidan sangat pucat seperti mau mati.."Sakura…banyak-banyaklah beramaldan berbuat baiklah di bulan Ramadhan…akh"seketika itu Hidan tersentak dan tak sadarkan diri. "GURUUUU!" teriak Sakura *effect sound: mamaaa! Mamaaa!* dan menghambur memeluk Hidan. "aku berjanji akan menjadi Pahlawan di bulan ramadhan guru…hiks" isak sakura di pelukan hidan. Sakura pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari rumah Hidan menembus derasnya hujan dan masih dengan effect sound lagu kebangsaan kartu AXIS.

Mayat hidan yang terkangkang di kursi tiba-tiba hidup lagi! Lho kok bisa? Author juga kagak tau..yang jelas si Hidan celingak-celinguk nyariin Sakura.

JREENG! Sakura berpakaian ala suparman memakai sarung sebagai sayapnya dan memakai peci yang entah apa fungsinya berdiri di atas genteng yang paling tinggi memandangi rumah-rumah warga konoha sambil memegang telpon yang ada di samping telinga kanannya dan bergumam sesuatu…setelah itu lampu-lampu rumah penduduk menyala semua. Sakura tersenyum dan berjoget-joget ria gak jelas yang jelas bisa bikin orang sweatdrop sampe dehidrasi.

"Woy…woy turun loe!" teriak suara cempreng dari bawah dan Sakura menengok ke bawah dan di ketahui pemilik suara itu Sasuke. Sakura blushing gak karuan karena mungkin dari tadi Sasuke melihat joget-jogetan anehnya. Dan terbukti ada iler yang masih netes di mulut Sasuke

**hyahahahaha…jelek ya? Waduh maaf. Coz q lagi ngantuk sih jadi selera humornya kurang…maaf ya *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**balas repiu :  
**

**L Namikaze Gaara: hehehehe btul..btul! ^0^**

**Hana Hirogaru :beres bos...saya peluk saskay juga akh...unyunyunyunyunyu..hihihihi**

**Shinji Aishiteru : wkwkwkwk. coz saya ngga mau ngejiplak persis ^^. okeh kalau iklan AXIS udah ada yang baru, saya lanjut dehhh**

**Cherry-chan :wkwkwk makasih cherry Chan...*peluk***

**NaMIKAze Nara : waaa! makasihhh! yayaya beres bozz!**

**Kashugano shara : iya iya. putri-chan? wah makasihhh! *ga nyambung* makasih...yah**

**Ceprutth DeiDei : ya sama-sama. wah bagus juga ntu..kikikiki maaf tak sesuai harapan *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Momoka Sha: hihih saya banyak salahnya ya? maaf *bungkuk* makasih ya! *peluk* saya akan berusaha lagi!**

**Hanaya Muchiniwa : wkwkwkwk saya juga suka! makasih ya...**

**Akasuna Ryuusei Tachibana:wah ? fave? makasihh! *peluk!* boleh bangeet! hihii aku jga suka baca fic mu yang Mengejar Tukang eskrim..*bener ga? -ditimpuk beton-**

**AeroBoy: wkwkwk! dosa anda saya ampuni ?*diguyur hujan es* wkwkwk**

**NhaTaNdTiEVIII-4: sohiiib mamennn! makasih ya bro! wkwkwk *dilempar tulang ayam***

**~MAKASIH YA! ^^~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**WAW! Chapter 3 apdet! Wkwkwk gak percuma saiia begadang**

**The story is made by Putri Hinata Uzumaki Mafioz**

**Rated K**

**Pairing SasuSaku SasuNenek**

**Warning: garing, typo,**

Suatu hari yang cerah saat lebaran tiba , Sakura sedang jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke.

"ngapain lu waktu itu joget-joget diatas genteng?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghitung uang hasil sodaqoh dari tetangga sebelah.

"yee…gue lagi ngejalanin amanat dari ustad Hidan. Hiks…dia udah meninggal!" Sakura menangis sambil memeluk Sasuke

"sabar…sabar neng…kapan dikuburnya?'' Tanya Sasuke mengelus-ngelus rambut Sakura

"belum dikubur.." isak Sakura masih memeluk dada bidang Sasuke

"BUJU BUNENG! KATA LU UDAH MA-hmmpphh!" mulut Sasuke di bekep Sakura

"hus! Jangan keras-keras lu!" Sakura mengancam sasuke

"yee iyee…kok belum dikubur , Sak?" Tanya Sasuke berbisik

"iyee…pas pulang , mayatnya udah kagak ada" jawab Sakura berbisik

Saat mereka berdua asik berbisik, tak terasa mereka berjalan jauh…. Sampe Sakura melihat seorang Nenek-nenek duduk diteras rumah sedang menangis sambil memegang HP. Karena meras iba, Sakura menghampiri nenek itu dan bertanya

"Nenek kenapa sedih?" Tanya Sakura iba

"iya nek, kenapa?" Sasuke ikutan nimbrung

"anu…nak, nenek mau ngucapin selamat lebaran, sama anak-anak nenek lewat sms, tapi pulsanya habis." Jawab nenek itu dengan nada sedih

Dan Sakura teringat perkataan ustadz Hidan "banyak-banyaklah beramal dan berbuat baiklah di bulan ramadhan…Aakkhh!"

"Tenang Nek kita pakai AXIS!" teriak Sakura memekakkan telinga

"buju buneng deh…malu aye punya babu kayak gini" gumam Sasuke sweatdrop

"c-cu..makasih ya cu…ini daftar nomernya" kata Nenek itu sambil menyerahkan selembar eh bukan selembar kertas yang sangaaaaaaat sangaaaaat panjang saat Sakura membukanya panjangnya sampe ke depan rumah Author.

"e-eh? Banyak banget.. anaknya ada berapa kalo begini? Waduh gairah masa muda nenek ini mengerikan" ucap Sakura lirih, disambut dengan tawa tertahan oleh Sasuke "rasain lu.." gumamnya

Tapi saat Sakura menoleh ke wajah nenek-nenek yang bertampang sedih itu, Semangat kebaikan Sakura langsung bangkit..

"ctak..ctek…ctek…ctakk" suara tombol HP di pencet Sakura, dengan penuh perjuangan menghindari pegel jarinya.

.

.

.

**3 jam kemudian**

"gimana Sak? Udah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke yang nampaknya mulai bosan

"Sabar dulu ngapa!" Sakura masih sibuk memencet tombol hapenya

"haaahh dasar" keluh Sasuke yang kemudian menghampiri nenek , yang sedang duduk di kursi goyang

"nek… bosen gak?" Tanya Sasuke pada nenek yang matanya hampir tertutup menahan ajal *?*

"bosen cu…biar gak bosen, nenek bacain cerita ya…?" tawar nenek kepada Sasuke

"yeeeii! Asiikk" Sasuke girang dan langsung duduk disamping nenek

**1 jam kemudian**

"buju buneng! Kapan abisnya ni kertas?" Sakura mengeluh sambil tetap memencet tombol HP-nya yang mulai bojot

"hufftt . istirahat dulu d- eehh buset enak bener!" teriak Sakura kaget melihat peristiwa di depan matanya

Sasuke sedang tiduran dipaha nenek, selimutan, sambil mendengarkan cerita nenek

"dan Putri Hinata Uzumaki hidup bahagia selamanya" ucap nenek sambil mengelus rambut pantat ayamnya Sasuke

"tamat ya nek?" Tanya Sasuke manja

"iya Sasuke…mau dengar cerita lagi gak?" Tanya nenek itu lagi

"aku mau nek!" Sakura ikut nimbrung

"apaan loe ngikut-ngikut gue?" Sasuke nyolot

"yee…biarin..boleh ya nek?" pinta Sakura dengan puppy eyes

"Sakura, sudah kamu kirim semua?" si nenek bertanya pada Sakura

"be-belum nek…hehehe tapi masih kurang 111 orang lagi kok" jawab Sakura innocent

"Sakura, kamu harus selesaikan, kalau tidak nanti apa kata anak-anak nenek yang di kota? Nenek ini gak peduli sama anaknya, cucunya karena gak ngucapin selamat lebaran? Terus nanti mereka gak jadi mudik gimana? Terus-.."

"yayaya nek saya terusin" Sakura menyerah pada nenek karena ingin berbuat baik, Sakura terpaksa nurut aja. Nenek sialan! Kenape gue mau nolongin lu juga! Apess dah! Mana si pantat ayam itu keenekan lagi…huhh! Batin Sakura mengumpat-ngumpat.

Dan entah keajaiban tuhan atau apalah, pak ustadz Hidan lewat dan melihat Sakura sedang berusaha mati-matian menolong nenek-nenek itu. Lalu pak ustadz berteriak

"Sakura, yang ikhlas…ikhlas…ikhlas" suara ustadz Hidan berkumandang

"eh kayak suaranya guru " gumam Sakura

Lalu pak ustadz Hidan berjoget sambil bernyanyi "ikhlas….ikhlas….ikhlas.."

Sakura pun berjoget sambil menyanyi "ikhlas….ikhlas….ikhlas…" selama 2 jam

Nenek yang baru selesai bercerita untuk Sasuke lalu menoleh kearah Sakura yang sedang berjoget GaJe dengan latar belakang pak ustad Hidan ikutan joget.

"Sasuke, dia pembantunya kamu?" Tanya sang nenek pada Sasuke

"iya nek….memang kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke balik

"dia suka joget-joget sendiri?"

"iya…tiap hari malah"

"kok kamu bisa tahan serumah sama dia?"

"gak tahu nek aku sih sabar aja"

Sakura masih tetap joget sambil memencet tombo HP

"ikhlas…ikhlas…ikhlas"

**~selesai~**

**Wah map kalo garing… coz ni mata udah ngantuk banget! Dan waktu menunjukan pukul 00.11. jadi terpaksa nanti saya gak sahur. Heheheh. Saya paksain aja biar ni fic garing cepet selesai…coz banyak yang minta cepet.**

**Hohohoho~! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
